starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Academy (installation)
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |race1=Terran |race2= |type=Ghost training center |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Commandant Barris Schmidt |defacto=Director Kevin Bick |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy (?—2500) Terran Dominion (2500—) |strength= |special= |capital=Tarsonis (formerly) Ursa Augustgrad (temporarily) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=2500 under the Terran Dominion |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Ghost Academy is the administrative and training center for the Terran Confederate and Terran Dominion Ghost Programs.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Function Training Ghost trainees must have a PI rating of at least 5 and must be literate before they can begin training. Ghosts spent an average of four years at the Academy. Attempting to speed the process resulted in "bad" ghosts. Most of the instructors, like the Program director, were non-psychics. Under the Dominion, most of the training is done by preceptors who teach various topics. Students are assigned "class" ratings, first through fourth. First-class students have more experience and are responsible for training lower-class students. Following the escape of Corbin Phash and his propaganda campaign, the Ghost Academy began training students in groups on the recommendation of Superintendent Sarco Angelini. While Angelini believed this resulted in a superior training technique, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was only interested in the public relations value.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. The Dominion ordered a new graduation exercise component to the program, and Nova Terra was the first to undergo one. She was ordered to terminate a rebel movement. She succeeded. Upon entry to the academy, a ghost's past life is considered irrelevant.Entrance Exam: Ghost. Accessed on 2010-06-18 Under the Dominion, it is still possible for a trainee to maintain correspondence with family prior to mind wipe. Most who emerge from the academy's training do so with a grim outlook on life.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 History Terran Confederacy Prior to the Great War the Academy was located in Tarsonis City on Tarsonis. The facility had sublevels that went from A-Z, with levels below A being secured by an Omega level security lock.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-21. A statue of Major General Brantigan Fole was placed in front. The Confederate Academy was used to conduct secret research on the zerg. The Academy was destroyed during a high-profile raid by the Sons of Korhal that made the rebel group, and its leader, Arcturus Mengsk, notorious. At the time the post commander was Major Rumm.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). The facility was restored on Tarsonis only to be destroyed during the zerg invasion of the planet. In 2505, the ruins of the academy were used as a refuge by the Scantid Pirates who sought to loot the structure, before they were cleared out by Meatbag Squadron. The squadron then used the facility for training exercises, but the feral overlord Green Eyes overran the base with zerg, killing the entire squadron except Private Caston Gage. Terran Dominion The Terran Dominion rebuilt the Academy and moved it to Ursa. The Ghost Academy is not considered a secret organization, but has been promoted as a wholly positive institution where psychic children are taught to control their powers. The secrets of the Academy are being targeted by former Dominion senator Corbin Phash and Umojan Protectorate minister Jorgensen.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The installation was assisted by "Sparky", a computer system which monitored training, communication and security.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. At some point, Sparky rebelled against his masters, seizing control of the facility's battle-bots, though was defeated by Lio Travski.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Dominion keeps zerg as experimental test subjects at the Academy.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. By 2511, the Terran Dominion Ghost Academy was temporarily moved from Ursa to Augustgrad under the orders of their new Commandant Barris Schmidt.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Staff Leadership *Superintendent Sarco AngeliniDeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. *Director Kevin Bick *Director Ilsa Killiany (formerly) *Commandant Barris Schmidt Preceptors Preceptors are responsible for training the students. *Appelbaum *Lagdamen (tactics teacher) *Ryke (psionics teacher) *Soohoo (history teacher) Military Personnel *Commander Richard Walker1999-10-22. Nukes Away. StarCraft Compendium Map Archive. Accessed 2007-09-15. Map *Major Rumm (post commander, deceased) *Sergeant Hartley (trainer) Others *Dr. Gauthier *Jenny *Dr. Neall *"Sparky" (main computer, formerly) References Category:Installations